


Countertop Kisses

by Chasya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Nat being cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasya/pseuds/Chasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wanted me to write a fic for her drawing so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countertop Kisses

[Inspired By](http://illustratedkate.tumblr.com/post/96204966614)

Bacon. Bucky knew he smelled bacon.

He opened one eye and turned his head to the left.  There wasn’t any real sunlight coming in, it looked pretty grey and grim outside. Bucky turned his head and noticed the bed was empty. Well it made sense, _someone_ had to be cooking that bacon.

“Alright, time to get up,” he mumbled, and stretched before rolling out of bed. Oh, it was a good stretch; the kind where you feel like every muscle in your body is extending. The kind where you arch your back and stretch your fingers and toes further than you thought they could go.

Grabbing his sweatpants off the floor, Bucky skipped into the bathroom. He figured he could get in a quick shower before breakfast. With any luck, Nat would burn something and have to start over anyway.

For some reason the song “Amapola” was stuck in his head and he hummed the entire time he was in the shower and as he strolled toward the kitchen, he broke out in song, albeit a little off key.

_Amapola, my pretty little poppy,_   
_You're like the lovely flower so sweet and heavenly._   
_Since I found you my heart is wrapped around you,_   
_And, seeing you, it seems to beat a rhapsody._   
  
_Amapola, the pretty little poppy_   
_Must copy its endearing charms from you._   
_Amapola, Amapola,_   
_How I long to hear you say "I love you."_

Natasha, standing in front of the stove, turned around and smiled at him.

“We really need to get you to listen to some modern music, James. Or at least something that’s not over 70 years old.”

“Nah, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. I can go older if you want. Ma always liked to sing _‘Bedelia’_ to me as a kid. That’s from 1904!” Bucky grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Please don’t, I don’t want to hear the dogs howling outside our window again.”

Bucky grinned and leaned against the counter. “So what’s for breakfast?”

“Bacon and eggs, and if you’re good, I’ll throw in some toast.”

“If I’m good, eh? And what if I’m bad?” Bucky gave her a wicked smile.

Natasha punched his arm. “If you’re bad, I’ll put you in a corner and eat all of this myself.”

Bucky leaned over and gave Natasha a tender kiss. “Well then I guess I had better be good.”

She bit her lip, smiled, and kissed him back. “I’m sure there is a line between good and bad that you can fit into.”

“You’d better believe it baby.” And with that Bucky reached an arm around Natasha and pulled her into his arms.

Natasha was usually the more aggressive of the two, but something came over Bucky this morning. He wanted every inch of her. Bucky picked Natasha up and set her on the counter.  Their kisses became more passionate, Bucky started to pull his sweatpants off while trying to maintain contact with Natasha’s body.

Natasha started to unhook her bra, when a screeching noise made them both jump. Bucky pulled up his sweatpants and looked around nervously. All at once Natasha burst out laughing.

“What—what are you laughing at?” Bucky was so confused now. And _what_ was that horrible noise?

Natasha pointed to her left, to where the smoke alarm was nestled on the ceiling. And then she pointed to the stove, which was now happily burning away the bacon into shriveled little pieces.

Natasha grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the bacon off the stove and dumped it into the sink.

“Well I guess that is done for.” Bucky said in a wistful tone. He was so looking forward to that bacon.

Natasha was still giggling. “I tell you what James. If you wanna finish what you started out here, I’ll take you to Smiley’s for breakfast and you can have bacon done right.

Bucky’s response was a grin. “You got it Nat.”

 


End file.
